Forever Nocturnal
by Puzzle Me This
Summary: When Harry has to drive from his getaway vacation to the European Union of Magic conference, he is trapped driving within a storm. He thinks his car has hit a dark figure, making him come off the road, crashing his car. That's when he is saved by presumed dead Severus Snape. Harry learns that Snape has a terrifying secret, he was turned vampire 11years ago when the war ended.Snarry
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This idea popped up sometime ago to write something like this. Seeing as Snape's Amnesia was meant to be like this, I thought to write a different, but better story. So I hope you like it!

**WARNING: Not Beta'd as of yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world.**

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

* * *

Forever Nocturnal: Chapter One

The storm started in the night, skies going grey, slightly covering the midnight sun within the cold month of December. Rain started to pour down, snow following after when the temperature dropped. Harry threw his coat on and exited the B&B in the small village of Båtsfjord, Norway. Harry wished he had a longer break before going to the European Union of Magic conference in Nordkapp, but his responsibility's were to turn up there earlier than expected and he had three days to get there, no problem.

He inhaled the crisp sea air, hurrying towards his beloved Landrover, quickly unlocking the door and shot himself in, starting the engine. He knew that he shouldn't be driving as the storm was meant to be getting worse, but he wasn't using magic this week. He needed the rest and break from the magical world altogether.

After the war was a hard time for Harry, especially the pressure of the Ministry wanting him to be the Minister. It was time for him to make his own decisions, and with that he continued with his education. He had gained his degree's in History and Politics in both worlds, also his masteries in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, with the help of Nicholas Flamel. At the age of 21, Harry was the youngest ever Deputy Minister of Magic. He had decided that he wanted change, and his Lord titles only could do so much.

The first thing he battled after the war was the case of Severus Snape.

The night the war ended, Harry had gone down to the Shrieking Shack, only to enter the place with no body to be found. Only a trail of blood on the ground leading to the Forbidden Forest. He had tried, within his power to do everything to find him. He sent out search parties, thanks to Kingsley who became Minister straight away. There was a trial, which declared Snape as a war hero, a man who had risked his life for the Wizarding world. The man finally received what he wanted, a Order of Merlin First Class.

Within the year of his role as Deputy Minister, the case of Severus Snape closed, presumed dead.

Harry turned the heating on to full blast, setting off to his destination. He turned on the radio to the only English Radio station in these parts of the Finnmark county, a song suddenly blasting out of the speakers. The beast of a car started to warm up, but the weather had taken the worst, the snow started to fall down a bit more heavier. Harry heard his knee click as he pushed down the break lightly, his jaw tightening at the slight pain.

"For a 28 year old man, I should not have a knee worthy of a 40 year old." Harry mused, turning his wipers on to a faster speed. The road started to go upward, going through on of the many abandoned villages, a shiver going down Harry's spine at the creepy sights of old shacks. Harry had found out that some of the abandoned villages in Norway had held many training facilities for Voledmort's newest recruits over the years of both wars. All of them had been raided by Ministry after the war and most of them weren't a pretty sight to see.

Harry could see the ice at the sides of the road as he started to drive around mountains that did not welcome him. Drifts of snow came from the mountains as the wined picked up, shaking the Landrover. The Radio broke up, buzzing filling the car. The road ahead was at least now covered in 7 foot of snow, Harry going really snow, his forehead creased with worry. He was only going to use magic in a dire situation this week and that what he promised himself. He tightly held the stirring wheel, the wind hitting the car not helping.

Then it all happened quickly. The black figure came out of no where.

Harry slammed on the breaks, turning the wheel on the right to crash at the side and not on the edge off the mountain. The car skidded and spun, the left side of the car turning, smashing against the hard, snow covered ground. Glass exploded, hitting Harry in the face along with the car's air bag. His head hit the metal frame above the door, his seat belt digging into his stomach as it turned to a stop. He groaned out loud, his hand trying to go to his wand holster on his thigh. He felt the trickle of flowing blood from his forehead as it raced down his face. His vision was going blurry, his head and heart pounding as he felt the car go back on it's wheels. Snow coming through the broken windows, covering Harry in an instant.

The drivers door was yanked upon, the door coming off altogether. Harry turned his head and muttered a voiceless help as his eyes met with the dark ones that he has known before.

"Potter?"

* * *

So What do you all think? Please review, it makes me want to keep on, even though college is taking my life, so I have to jot my thoughts and stories down in my 'snarry' book. So should I continue then?

Thanks again.

From

Puzzle Me This

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers of the world! I updated, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, put this story on fav and alert. I loved all the reviews and they kept me writing in my time of need. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**WARNING: Not Beta'd as of yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world.**

**xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo xoxo**

* * *

Forever Nocturnal: Chapter Two 

He was hunting, knowing that no humans would be on the menu tonight. Only blithering fools would be out in this storm, taking himself out of that comment, seeing as he could stand any weather, thanks to the potion he had created when he was stuck inside at the beginning of his new state.

Now he lived where the midnight sun would happen every year. How ironic for a vampire.

Severus zoomed through the abandoned villages, knowing that wild life such as stags and wolfs have found ways into the old shacks over the years. He zoomed onto the main road, snow coming down fast. His hearing picked up the sudden sound of breaks squealing as a car came around the corner of the road fast, too near to Severus for his own liking. Who the hell was idiotic enough to drive in these conditions, even in an stupid muggle car that causes deaths everyday?

Severus knew time was running out and he zoomed passed the car that was about to hit him, watching as the car skidded and spun, crashing at the side of the road. Irritation prickled within Severus, knowing that he would have to go help.

Indeed.

It felt like this storm would last for days and no doubt close this road for a while. Severus knew that this wasn't his problem and could leave the fool to die with the consequence that he risked his life and deserves what he gets, or go drain the living life out of the risk taker. Well, no one else was going to be able to 'help' him. The news would say that he crashed and was taken by animals for all he cared, after all it had been months since a good human pint of fresh blood.

The persons heart rate was fast, but strong and Severus could smell him leaking sweet mouth watering blood as he moved closer. Severus stood by the car, going round and yanking the car door off to meet a blood covered man. His face was dripping with the ruby red liquid he survived on and Severus had to hold back at the man who was turning his head.

"Help..." the mans eyes pleaded and Severus gasped, green eyes meeting his. He could recognize those eyes anywhere, including that scar.

"Potter?" Severus rasped out, not believing this was happening. The boy, no man dropped his head, eyes rolling back into his head. Severus reached out, his ears ringing while taking Potters wrist to feel for a pulse, thanking Merlin for it being there. He held on to the wrist, knowing only one option for the mans future to live on.

He, Severus Snape would have to heal him at his home and send the bloody Man-Who-Lived off to live on with his life. So he did the only thing he hadn't done for years, he apperated them both to his home. After all, it what he has only known for years, keeping the brat alive while at Hogwarts.

But why was Potter here? Of all places in the world to be, why Norway?

* * *

Harry woke feeling comfy for once in his busy life, but his senses told him that he was in danger and he suddenly sat up, making himself dizzy in the process. He turned to put his legs on the floor, letting his head hang in between them as he took some deep breaths. His head started to throb.

"Relax, Potter. Don't want you to _risk_ opening up your wound." a cold voice said from an arm chair facing him. Harry started to look up from the floor quickly, looking at the mans sleek black shoes first, following long black trousers that lead to a fitted long-sleeve button-up. His breathing came hard, suddenly knowing that one man is his childhood only wore black all the time, and that voice starting to ring an alarm in his head. His eye darted straight to the mans face, to meet the eyes of the missing, presumed dead Severus Snape.

"Snape? Harry said, shock over coming him as he stared at the man in front of him, becoming more pale by the second. Snape looked almost the same, no, something wasn't right, he looked the same, but more healthier. Harry knew he wasn't dead, or was he? No, this wasn't Kings cross. No train, just a room.

"Seen a ghost, Potter?" Snape sneered looking at Harry, who wasn't a boy anymore. That was sure, but that's what he should of expected. It had been years since the war and Sanguini had been telling him what was going on within magical Britain.

"This can't be happening! I searched ... I watched you die ... Bleeding to death ... Eyes blank ... Body gone ... Your case closed ... What in Merlin's name happened to you Professor?" Harry stammered, emotions coming to the surface of his controlled occlumency shields, emotions that had been hidden for a long time. Harry searched with his magic, for the older mans aura. His eye's widened further at the blood red one that surrounded the man, snapping his head away. Snape was quite, watching Harry with a curious look as he felt his magic prickle around him.

"What have you just found out Potter?" Snape snapped, eyes going a ruby red as his anger boiled within him from the intruding man on his sofa.

"I now see why your body was missing. You were turned and taken weren't you?" Harry said quietly, rubbing his face in his hands, feeling the bandage that was wrapped around his head.

"Well, well, well. Didn't know that you Potter could read auras." Snape sniggered, standing up and walking over to the fire place. He leaned against the wall, his gaze on the roaring fire.

"How did you become what you are. I swear you died in my hold." Harry gulped, the memory coming to the surface of his shield, repeating its self.

"Amazing thing how vampire blood can either heal, or turn you, Potter. You probably want answers, in return I want answers from you." His head turned towards Harry, eyes locked with one another. Harry nodded, watching the potions master go off into a trance as his gaze went towards the fire again.

"I have to admit that my last memory of that night was when I was ... giving you my memories. The rest was just a blur," Snape paused, his eyes becoming closed. "When you left, to face your task. The only thing I knew was that the snake's poison was freezing it's way through my veins when I felt _Sanguini _sucking the poison out of my system, leaving me with the last drop of clean blood in my body. I felt my mouth open and forced to drink ... I woke up weeks later." Snape's tone was emotionless. His eyes holding the memories and feelings he didn't want to remember.

Harry froze at the mention of the vampire that had turned Snape. He remembered him from Slughorn's Christmas party, sixth year. Now he wondered if Voldemort really did have the vampire community on his side. "I shouldn't of left you." Harry whispered to him self, closing his eyes in shame. He had believed that since not finding the mans body, that death eaters had taken him.

"You needed to leave. I had given you a memory that told you how you needed to die. I on the other hand was meant to die that day. The Dark Lord thought I was the master of the elder wand, because I killed Dumbledore..." Snape looked slightly pained as the mention of the dead Headmaster.

"Why did you not come back? We have searched ... I knew you were alive."

"I would of thought, you of all people would understand Potter! I wanted to live in peace and have the world believe I was dead. I had enough being in a world that would send me off to Azkaban to rot. I didn't want to be used anymore." Severus spat out, Harry knowing that wasn't true. He wondered if Snape truly knew that he was honoured with everything he had done. Severus took a deep breath, folding his arms.

"Sanguini told me everything that I needed to know and left me be. Sometimes he comes with news of the wizarding world, but I rather not know." Snape sighed, summoning a potion and walking over to Harry, giving it to him.

"For the pain." Harry nodded, sniffing it. One think that Snape had taught him at Hogwarts was not to trust anyone with potions. Snape watched, a eyebrow raised as Harry drank it down, fast.

"So you have been really alone? After all this time?" Harry handed Snape the vile, looking for a hint of emotion from the man. None.

"Yes, but that's none of your business."

The blizzard raged out side, the wind very loud. Harry wondered how long he had been here.

"How long Have I been out?"

"A couple of hours." Snape said in a silky voice, sitting back down. Harry nodded, thinking about his things in his car!

"Merlin, my car!" Harry groaned out, knowing his car will be useless now. Harry looked to the side of the sofa, seeing his suitcase was there. How nice of Snape to retrieve that for him.

"Why did your idiotic brain not think of apperation, or even think that it might be dangerous to go out in a storm like this?" Snape asked, wanting to know. Harry ignored the man, knowing that a lecture will not do anything good.

"I have a European Union of Magic conference in Nordkapp in a couple of days time, but I had a week break to visit places, with no magic." Harry leaned back into the sofa, rolling his head back.

"Why are you, going to the EOUM?" Severus said, not having a clue what Harry does. Having tied ends with the magical word does that. Harry sighed, knowing that Snape wasn't going to believe what his job was.

"I am the Deputy Minister, my priority is to be there." Harry looked at Snape, who looked slightly shocked at what he said. There was a silence for a while, Snape looking like he was moulding over something.

"You, Mr Potter have changed a lot of laws and legislations over the years." He said quietly, Harry nodding. "To my displeasure, you will have to stay in my home until the storm blows over. It seems that we have no alternative. There's no floo connection and there's anti-apperation wards around the property. So If you stay out of my way, I won't bite, Deputy Minister Potter." Snape's tone made it crystal clear to Harry that he wasn't welcomed here at all.

Now he had something else to really worry about, more than missing his conference at Nordkapp. Snape better have blood bags on hand, or Harry was truly fucked.

* * *

So What do you all think? Please review, it makes me want to keep on, even though college is taking my life, so I have to jot my thoughts and stories down in my 'snarry' book again, seeing as College is coming up to show week. So should I continue then?

Thanks again.

From

Puzzle Me This

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Well, where to start? errr I Have to really apologize to everyone who have been waiting for an update for this story again and any other that your have read that I have wrote. Life just gets in the way, college is finished now and I might have a job! The weather is boiling in Britain, but it's lovely!

I will be getting a beta, this will be the last unbeta'd chapter. She's just on holiday.

Hope youlike the chapter. It's short but fiesty.

**WARNING: Not been BETA'D!**

**DISCLAIMER: As you all know I don't own Harry Potter and all related registered trademarks are property of the illustrious of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Other character that have been made are of my imagination but made within the magical world. xoxo xoxo xoxo**

* * *

**Forever Nocturnal: Chapter Three**

An a hour went by as Harry unpacked his things in one of the many guest rooms in Snape's manor. The man had made it very clear on the way up to the top floor of the manor to stay out of certain rooms and to stay out of the way at all times.

If he needed help, call one of the house elfs.

The bedroom was large and dark, which Harry actually didn't mind. He had to open the heavy curtains to see if the storm had slowed, to his disappointment, it had only gotten worse. The fire was already lit, his bags already in the room. Snape had stormed out of the room earlier and Harry just stood there, watching the man leave with no other word.

He first headed to the bathroom, going straight to the mirror above the sink. Harry started to remove the bandage, noticing quickly that his head was healing nicely as he quickly wrapped his wound up again. He would have another scar to add to his personal collection.

To his own disappointment, he was now entertaining himself with Ministry matters at a now clean desk and now he wished he was just back in his office. He rubbed his eyes, knowing he will be stuck in this room for a while. He quickly picked up his quil, writing down the matter that the auror office wants the death penalty back in place, which no doubt will cause havoc at the conference. Harry was stuck on the matter, he didn't want to even think about it.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, Harry muttering a come in, not bothering to turn around in his chair. Snape came in, his looming figure haunting as ever.

"Busy Potter?" Snape asked, making Harry roll his eyes. He was so tempted to say 'what does it look like' but he didn't want to spark a argument. harry turned on his chair, hands clasped together.

"At the moment yes, debating over bloody auror matters, but please, go ahead and distract me from my work for the time being."

"I need your assistance." Snape said, a sneer forming his lips.

"I thought you wanted me out of your way for my stay here." Harry argued back, running a hand through his longish hair.

"Look Potter, I need a drop of your blood for my personal potions use. Either that or there will be no more Potter's to continue the family line." Snape said, his voice sharp, lips curled. Harry looked at Snape, noticing the redness to the mans iris's. He stood up, Snape already walking down the hallway. Snape glanced back at the boy, no man, then turned towards the main stairs, making sure that Potter was fallowing. They both made there way to the cellar in silence, Harry looking around in fascination, going down more stairs that lead into a very long corridor that ran through the whole manner, by the looks of things.

Harry was surprised to see paintings of Hogwarts along the corridor, assuming that the man did miss the place, even though Hogwarts was probably the place Snape missed and resented.

Snape went through the open door at the north end of the corridor, the smell of potions hitting Harry, making him crinkle his noes up. He looked around, the potions lab set up like Snape's old classroom, desk at the back, tables beyond with cauldrons set up. The only difference was that the walls were shelves, with many disgusting ingredients.

"Here Potter," Snape said, pointing at the stool near a table with a purple smoking cauldron. Harry made his way quickly, sitting down and rolling up his sleeve. Snape raised a eyebrow at Harry, not knowing that the man sat in front of him had done this before. Snape's eyes traced the scared skin as he brought his wand to Harry's offered arm, tracing the skin for veins, the tip of the wand lighting up blue when one was found. Snape made no warning when the tip of the wand pierced his skin, making him flinch. Harry watched as Snape drew out a long sliver of his blood, floating in the air like a ribbon. His eyes snapped up to look at Snape, the mans face showing total control as the ribbon of blood dropped into the cauldron, making a hissing noise.

Harry wandlessy traced a finger over the small cut, healing quickly. He rolled down his sleeve, nodding to Snape as he got up to make his leave.

"Potter," Snape said quietly, making Harry to stop walking, He turned his head slightly at the side, green eyes meeting black. "I appreciate this."

"No Problem," Harry nodded, walking to the door and stopping again. He turned to face the man who had tormented him from the beginning of his schooling. "Snape, I know you think that the wizarding world is still after you, but you were cleared of everything. I don't know if your maker ever told you that, or that you received a Order of Merlin First class for your role in both wars. I also apologise for ever doubting you, but we had different roles to play in the end. Thank you, for everything. Your bravery has and never will be forgotten." Harry said, quickly going out of the Potions Masters lab and back to his room.

Severus hands were grasping the work bench, eyes tight shut during Harry's little speech. He watched him leave, mouth opening, but no words coming out as his throat had thickened with emotion he had held back for years. Severus sighed, stirring his potion anti clockwise. He viled the red potion, taking a vile and drinking it down. He licked his lips, enjoying the warm liquid. His fangs quickly retracted, tongue searching his mouth for the last of the taste.

It tasted too good... Severus grabbed another vile, inspecting it clearly, mouth watering for more. He dropped the vile, rushing out of his lab, running for more. His inner wild vampire was out, he had never tasted blood so delicious.

He caught the man that he needed near the stairs.

"Snape?" Harry asked as he was pushed against the wall with a mighty force. He looked at the Potions Master, eyes wide with fear. Snape came forward, placing his arms on either side of Harry and a leg in between his preys legs.

"Who ever thought you could be so tasty Potter?" Snape leant his head down towards Harry's neck, his long crooked noes running along the skin that was visible. Harry gulped, making no move.

"You don't want to do this Snape. Get control of your self!" Harry quickly slipped his wand from his arm to his hand, pushing it into the man's neck, the weakest spot for a vampire. Snape moved closer but hissed as he felt his body go into a body bind. Harry levited him, taking him down to the living room. He called for a house elf.

"Deputy Minister Potter wants Ziggy!"

"Yes Ziggy, can you get me a sharp knife and a clear warming goblet." Harry asked, watching the elf popping away. He sighed, knowing that he would have to give his blood willingly for probably the rest of his unwelcomed stay.

* * *

Soooooooooo what do you think?

Please review!

From Puzzle Me This.

xoxo


End file.
